Making Him Realize
by BeautyInBlack
Summary: Hermione is sick of Ron never noticing her. After thinking about what to do, she comes up with a plan to pay him back. Become drop dead sexy and irrisistable, then when he is caught in her grasp, squish all hopes to be with her. But will this work?
1. I'll teach him a lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter, just this plot. 3

**SUMMER BEFORE YEAR 7**

Hermione Granger sat at her desk looking at her appearance. A lot had changed about our favorite little book worm. Her unruly hair had been trained into perfect, beautiful brown curls. Her gorgeous big brown eyes glistened with mischief and her lips plump and a dazzling shade of red. Her petite body standing at a mere 5'3" curved at just the right places, giving her the figure that every girl dreams of.

(All of the _italixed_ writing is straight from the 6th book, Hermione's point of view, end of page 301, all of page 302)

_"Er… does he?" said Harry._

_"Don't pretend you didn't see him," I_ _said, "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-?"_

_The door behind them burst open. To Harry's horror, Ron cam in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand._

_"Oh," He said, drawing up a short at the sight of Harry and me._

_"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her._

_There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. I stared at Ron, who refused to look at me, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"_

_I slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles above my head, making me look like a strange, feathery model of the solar system._

_"You shouldn't keep Lavender waiting outside," I said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."_

_I walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Harry glanced at Ron who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened._

_"Oppugno!" I shrieked from the doorway._

_Harry spun around to see me pointing my wand at Ron, my expression wild: The little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat gold bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach._

_"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, I wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. I hope no one heard my sobs._

"I hate her." I mumbled under my breath, slipping my night gown off and heading into my bathroom. I did my normal, Shampoo, Condition, Wash Body, Then Rinse. The heat of the water calmed me, soothed me. Steam rose and the mugginess of the room felt great against my skin. I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my figure.

"I know!" I thought aloud, a mischevious smirk crept up on my face, "I'll teach him a lesson he'll **never** forget! I'll become the one thing he desires but can not have!" In my mind, I formulated the perfect plan.

What do men want? Of course, they want a hot, sexy women who hasn't a single thought of their own and does whatever the man wants. Take Malfoy and Pansy! And then there is the all too famous Ron and Lavender! I snapped the pencil I held in my hand while I was doing my summer work. Perfect. Then it's set. I'll start first thing tomarrow, after all, school starts again in only 2 days.


	2. Goodbye Old Hermione

I rose out of bed at 9 in the morning. All the stores opened in just one hour. I'll have all day to shop for whatever I please.**_ (A/N: Her parents are loaded and she can buy whatever she wants and has like, a bazillion dollars saved up from when she never went shopping)_**

"Mother, may I have the family credit card. I'm thinking of going into town and get a few things for myself." I begged her after I showered.

"Oh it's about time! I was thinking of getting you a CAT scan. No girl can resist shopping, you know."

I laughed. "Thank you, Mother. Oh, and when Father comes out of his study, please greet him for me." I grabbed the credit card and headed out the garage door. I had gotten my license last year and to celebrate, my parents bought me a brand new black mustang.

"Hello, Baby." I smiled as I climbed into the driver's seat. The engine purred as I turned it on. I headed into town for my big day of shopping.

After 7 hours of non stop shopping for an entire new wardrobe, I raced home to put together my rather, exotic outfits, after all, school starts tomorrow.

"Hmm… what to wear, what to wear…" I thought aloud. After careful consideration, I decided to not push it the first day. I'll wear my tight clothes. My light blue jean and my black tank top that shows off my cleavage.

"Perfect." I smiled widely, looking at my appearance in the mirror. All that was needed was a chocker and my new 2 inch black high heels. Sure, he'll still be over a foot taller than me but I'll still knock his fucking socks off. Lavender doesn't stand a chance.

I carefully put my clothes in my school trunk, nearly not being able to fit everything. "There. All set." I got my new silk pajamas on and crawled into bed. It was already 15 till midnight and the train leaves at 10. "Goodbye old Hermione, Welcome Granger."


	3. Surprise Surprise!

I woke up at 7 in the morning and hopped in the shower. It took 2 hours to get ready and 30 minutes to get all the way to the station.

"Ok, Love, you're _sure_ you didn't forget anything, right?" My mother asked me.

"Yes Mother. I have everything. You don't have to worry." I gave her a comforting smile.

"Now, about your outfit-" My father started

"Now Dear! Hermione, Love, I think its darling." My Mother cut him off.

"Yes, yes, darling, just wear my jacket. Your- uh…"

"Alright Father, I'll cover up. I'm sorry. I guess I got the wrong size." I laughed, trying to seem innocent.

He gave me his jacket and I slide it on. Who knows? Maybe this will make my outfit even **more** of a hit with Ron.

After we said our goodbyes, I ran onto Platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Hermione!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Ginny running towards me. When we reached each other, she hugged me and smiled. "Damn, you look **_good_**! Your hair, your clothes! My Lord! It's a whole new you!"

I laughed, "You look amazing too, Ginny."

Ginny was now 3 inches taller than me. Her long red hair as shinny as ever and her beautiful green eyes were brought out by her green tee.

"Boy is Ron going to be a mess when he sees you…" Ginny trailed laughing.

"That was the plan." I grinned

"Oh?" She chuckled, "I wish I could be a fly on the wall when he does. Come on, the train will be taking off in 5 minutes! You still have to find Ron and Harry."

Ginny led my to their compartment then left to sit with her 6th year friends. "Good luck." She whispered in my ear before I opened the door.

I smiled and followed my plan. Opening the door, I greeted them. "Hello, Boys. Not taking the flying car this year, I see."

"Funny. Why don't I put your luggage up and you give me a real greeting." Harry laughed. I hugged him after he stored my luggage and sat down next to Ron.

Harry had changed a lot too. He grew his hair out to his chin, giving him a skater look rather than '_The Chosen One'_. Playing Quidditch had given him an amazing toned body, strong enough to lift my suitcase not problem. And that thing was hard for me to pull behind me.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron greeted eyes wide. "You look good."

"Thank you, Ronald." I gave him a dazzling smile, then the train started rolling and we were off.

After an hour of talking about our summers and things we did, I decided it was time to start my brilliant plan. My heart felt like it was floating and I stood up and started taking off my jacket. "Damn, it's hot in here." I mumbled when it was off. I fixed my shirt, making sure my chest was sticking out just enough and my belly button piercing showed. I looked at their reactions. Harry sat there with one eye brow raised and looked straight in my eyes.

"What the fuck?" he mouthed out.

I just smiled and looked over at Ron. He sat there speechless staring at my chest. "Is something the matter, Ronald?" I asked sweetly

"Uh, no, no, of course not." He shifted his position and looked out the window but watching my out of the corner of his eye.

I sat down, not being able to help but smile.

"So, Hermione." Harry started

"Yes?" I looked up at him, still grinning

"When did you get the uhh…"

"Piercing? Oh, I got it yesterday. I was out with some friends and this guy said I would look good with one and made it free so I got one." I lied

"You went into a room with a man you don't even know that- Ugh! Damn it Hermione!" Ron yelled at me, now looking straight into my eyes, "You… He coulda…"

"He could have what, Ronald? You don't think I can take care of myself?" I raised my newly waxed eyebrows

"Not if you go **_parading_** around talking to any man who gives you a look, no, I don't!" He screamed, turning as red as his hair

"Yes, and we know I get those **_so _**often!" I exclaimed, "And since when do you care, Ronald?"

"Would you stop calling me Ronald?! Bloody hell!!!" He turned his attention back to whatever was out of the window.

"Fine." I stated quietly.

Ron turned to me, both of the boys' eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Hermione, did you…" Harry started

"Just **_agree_** with me?" Ron finished

"Yeah. Well, I guess I need to get over that whole "Mother-y attitude" anyways and I mean, I'm your friend, not your mother, right?"

"Yeah…" Ron answered cautiously. "Hermione, are you sick? Do we need to get the nurse or something?"

"No, I'm fine Ron."

"Are you sur-"

"Well, you two finally traded in Granger for a hot girl, huh?" Malfoy's voice laughed from behind me.

I stood and straightened my shirt.

"Oh and she has a nice ass too!" He slapped it, "Why don't you come into my compartment? Something as delicious shouldn't be wasted on losers like them."

Ron started up, ready to punch the living daylights out of Malfoy. I put my hand on his muscular chest. "It's ok." I smiled, and then turned around. "So Malfoy, you're so desperate now that you're turning to mudbloods, huh?"

Malfoy stood dumbfounded, "Granger?"

"The very same. So, unless you want to be hexed out of your mind, I suggest you leave."

"Damn, you're hot." He mumbled as he turned around to leave.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "So, where were we?"


	4. My little talk with LavLav

After dinner, we went up to our rooms and unpacked. I took off my heels and tossed them in a drawer. They are a killer on the feet.

"So, Granger. A new look this year, huh?" A nasal voice interrupted my thought.

I sighed, "Hello Lavender. Do you want anything in particular? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh, so now that you have a new look you think you are too good for me? I can't believe it. We used to be such good friends."

"We were never friends, Lavender. Just aquatences. (sp?)" I told her, starting to get annoyed. I got my new fuzzy slippers and started down the stairs.

"Oh? Well, I think you look like a whore in that outfit! I think all you're doing is trying to make my Won-Won want you instead of me!"

The common room got dead silent. All eyes were on me.

"Now what in the bloody hell would give you that idea? Your _Won-Won_ and I are just friends."

"That doesn't mean you want more." She followed me to the couch, "Besides, I see those looks you get when he's with me!"

"Why don't you just get a life, Lavender? Starting on the first day. You obviously bored. Why don't you go see if _Won-Won_ wants to snog and just leave me alone." I started out the door.

"Poor, poor Hermione. Can't get a real man to save her life, can you? I bet you snog with you pillow!" She laughed wildly.

I sharply turned on my heel and headed straight for her. "No, I go for famous Quidditch players myself." I punched her in the face. Soon, we were rolling on the ground. Lavender slapping and pulling my hair and I punching her square in the face.

"FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!!" The others in the common room chanted.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" I heard Ron yell from behind the crowd. Someone responded in a muffled tone and all that was heard was Harry and Ron exclaiming a profanity at the same time.

"Move. Get out of the way. Watch it!" Ron and Harry made their way to us and pulled us apart.

"What the fuck Hermione?" Harry whispered in my ear as he restrained me from killing Lavender. Lucky for Lavender Harry can hold me back.

"Oh Won-Won! It was horrible! One minute I was trying to fix Hermione and I's friendship and the next she tackled me and started hitting me!" She sobbed in his chest

"Damn it, 'Mione! What the bloody hell did you tackle her for? She didn't do anything to you, did she?"

I looked at him with wild eyes, "I can't believe you would take her word over mine."

"She's the one coated with blood, not you!" He boomed

"That's because she can't flight worth a damn!" I shook my way out of Harry's grasp. "Whatever. You were a lousy friend anyways." I stormed up the stairs.

"'Mione! 'Mione! Come on!" He ran after me and grabbed my wrist.

I turned around, fire in my eyes. "What?!"

"Don't be like that 'Mione! You don't have to go so over the edge with it all!"

I stayed silent for a minute then looked right into his eyes. "You might want to take Lav-Lav to the infirmary now. I think she may have a broken nose." Than slid my wrist out of his hand and went upstairs to my room, not wanting anyone to see me cry. After all, the new Hermione doesn't cry.


	5. Grudges and Truths

_**4 MONTHS LATER**_

I got up in the morning, the sun invading my room. I moaned and turned around, for classes are off all week for Thanksgiving, so I could sleep in as long as I wanted. I have already read all my books and mastered my spells. This year has been a breeze. Also, this Hermione doesn't have to wake up early or study in front of everyone to look smart. All the new Hermione has to do is look sexy and smile and giggle if and guy gives her a certain look or touches her a certain way.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It blinked 12:07 in purple and I decided it was time to get up for the day. Lunch should be served in an hour. I got up and got ready, choosing a short jean skirt and a white tank top that also shows off my cleavage, like most of my shirts do. My shoes were black Osiris skater shoes. Making me look cute, innocent, and hot. _Love it_ I thought, and then made my way down the stairs.

Ron and Harry were sitting there playing wizard chess, Ron, winning, as usual. Lavender was, thankfully, no where to be seen.

"Hello Harry!" I hugged him.

Ron looked up from the game and looked at my new on somble. He shifted his eyes when I sat down.

"So, Won-Won." I started, "Where's Lav-Lav for your morning snog? I could have sworn she comes running down here like a puppy getting a treat every morning."

"Hermione, can I see you outside, please?" Harry asked, pulling me out of the common room. "What the hell are you doing, Hermione? Have you completely lost your mind? First you stumble on the train like, well, dressed like that, then we get this story about you getting you belly button pierced, next you punch the shit out of Lavender, and now you are rubbing it in Ron's face. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I'm just tired of _Won-Won_ and _Lav-Lav_. Thinking they are SO great and they can just snog where ever they please!" I scoffed, "You didn't see me and Viktor snogging everywhere did you? I mean, honestly, it's completely indecent!"

Harry smiled.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? This is all a show, isn't it?" He laughed to himself.

"You know, Harry. This isn't just an act. It's ME! Sure, I came up with it while I was angry at the selfish git, but now I am enjoying myself! I feel _beautiful _Harry! For _once_ in my life!" I cried. A tear ran down my soft face.

Harry pulled me into a hug. "You've always been beautiful, Hermione. You don't need guys staring at your… well, that area to prove it. Ron will come around eventually. I think he just wants his daily snog to be perfectly honest." He let go when I laughed. "You know, it's funny. When we were in our 2nd year, when you were petrified, I kept worrying because you are like a sister to me, Hermione. You really are and I felt as if I needed to protect you. I saw it as Ron has all of these brothers and a sister, whom which I love very much, and we had none so we were a perfect match, as siblings that is, but Ron, he wanted to stay in the Hospital Wing because he liked you, and over the years, that like has most definitely turned into love."

I laughed at him. "Bullshit. He loves _Lavender._ Not me. Anyway, it doesn't mean anything that he used to like me or if he still does or not. I mean, Ron and me? That's the silliest thing I have ever heard. If we can't even stay friends, how in the hell could we be… you know…?"

"Because I know you, and Ginny do more then what everyone presumes we do. We talk. I know about you and trust me; Ron doesn't even have to say anything. I hear enough in his sleep talk."

I laughed. "He sleep talks?"

"Yes, it gets annoying." He rolled his eyes, "Do you believe anything that I'm telling you?"

"If you're speaking of Ron's undying love for me, then no, I'll believe it when I see it." I walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. 'On second thought, I'm not that hungry.' I turned around and headed to the Black Lake for some piece and quiet, knowing I would be the talk of the school today.

The sun warmed my cold skin and the wind blew lightly threw my hair. I looked up at the little birds who were circling above my head. After what only seemed like 2 hours, the sun was setting behind the Forbidden Forest. I got up and started back to Hogwarts. About half way there, I heard someone calling my name.

"'Mione! 'Mione! Where are you?!"

I looked up to see Ron coming towards me. His red hair being lightly blown by the twilight winds. "Over here." I said, just loud enough to catch his attention.

"Damn, 'Mione. I thought you-"

I sighed, "Yes, Ron. I was screwing Malfoy in the woods."

"What?!" He exclaimed

"I rolled my eyes, "No, of course I wasn't. How could you even think I would do such a thing? Although, it's not the first time you believed something that wasn't true about me." I looked at the ground and continued to walk with him by my side.

"Come on, 'Mione. You not still on about that, are you?"

I refused to answer.

"What's going on, 'Mione? Why did you change like this? What happened? Is it Dumbledore's death? Is it the war? What is it?"

I looked at him, his eyes starting to water. It felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I can't believe I hurt him like this.

"Why did you have to change? I love you, 'Mione. I really do. It hurts me to see you like, well, like this. Who are you changing for?"

I let a tear fall and hugged him around his middle. "You." I shortly stated.

"What? You changed for me? Why would you do that?" He looked down at me.

I pushed myself away from him and looked at the ground. "Because, I hate Lavender for getting so much love from you just because she's, well, a whore. I hate her, I really do. I just thought that maybe if I were more like her, than maybe you would-"

"'Mione… I never loved Lavender. Never. I've loved you since 1st year."

"You hated me in 1st year!" I laughed

"No I didn't. Come on, 'Mione! You know that when we're younger, boys pick on who they like rather than actually show it!"

I smiled and looked into his eyes. His beautiful ocean blue eyes. He started leaning his face towards mine and closed his eyes. I copied, then when our lips barely met, I pulled away.

"What is it?" He asked softly

A tear rolled down my cheek. "I can't. You're going out with Lav-"

"'Mione, I broke up with her last night." He smiled

I looked up at him, then he wiped a tear off of my face. "Really?"

"Yeah," He laughed, "really."

I smiled, it started to rain. "Great."

Without warning, he held my face in his hands and gave me a most passionate kiss. "I love you." He told me

"I love you too." I grinned.

"So, do you want to, well, you know, go out and stuff?"

I laughed. "Yes, Ron, I would love to."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. We started back to the building. "So…" He started, "You dressed up like this and even got your belly button pierced for me?"

"Yes. I did. I wonder what I'll do with all my clothes now…" I looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, I rather like you in those, uhh, shirts and I've always loved you in skirts."

"So, you want me to keep the clothes?" I laughed

"Well, I mean, it'll be fun to rub in Malfoy's face that I have the one thing he will never be able to have."

"You know, I was thinking that during the summer only about you."

"Really? Well, the plan backfired, didn't it?" He laughed

"Well, no. I ending up with you for all eternity was plan B."

"Hmm…"

_**FIN**_


	6. Thank you

I am very sorry that I have not updated/ created a new story recently. I have been working on my book instead. I did not want people to think that I just forgot about them. I will update as soon as possible but I am having to finish typing up the book so I can send it to publishers. Thank you so much for reading my stories. You truly do not know how much it means to me. And special thanks to those of you who commented. And flamers, even though I don't particularly _like or enjoy_ reading your comments, thank you for taking your time to do so.

Thank you so much! I'll update/ create new stories A.S.A.P! 

Samantha


End file.
